<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Suicide is Painless by Mjk777</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23667013">Suicide is Painless</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mjk777/pseuds/Mjk777'>Mjk777</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, MASH (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, My First Fanfic, Past Abuse, Self-Harm, Songfic, Suicidal Harry, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:28:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>530</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23667013</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mjk777/pseuds/Mjk777</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter songfic with Suicide is Painless by Johnny Mandel</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Suicide is Painless</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Johnny Mendel owns the song, JK Rowling owns the character.</p><p>
  <strong>TIGGER WARNING: SUICIDAL THOUGHTS AND ACTIONS</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Through each morning fog I see visions of the things to be<br/>
The pains that are withheld for me, I realize and I can see<br/>
That suicide is painless, it brings on many changes<br/>
And can take or leave it if I please</em>
</p><p>The smell of blood cuts through the haze that had set on the battlefield. As I look into the fog that has settled on the battlefield I realize what I must do, to save Ron and Hermione, to save Luna and Neville, to save what is left of my first home… and to save myself.</p><p>
  <em>The game of life is hard to play, I'm gonna lose it anyway<br/>
The losing card I'll someday lay so this is all I have to say<br/>
Suicide is painless (suicide) it brings on many changes (changes)<br/>
And I can take or leave it if I please (please)</em>
</p><p>I have been fighting for so long, running for so long… holding on for so long. I have had luck save me time and time again, random burning professors to lucky crying birds to rare wand lore phenomena… all for it to come down to this. WHY ME! WHY MUST I SURVIVE WHEN THESE INNOCENT ARE DEAD AROUND ME! IT ISN’T FAIR… it isn’t fair.</p><p>I feel the familiar bone-crushing, soul-sucking despair I know all to well envelope me. All of these people, dead… dead because of me, because they believe that I have some magic way to deal the losing card to Voldemort. And I might, I just have to deal myself out.</p><p>
  <em>The sword of time will pierce your<br/>
Skin, it doesn't hurt when it begins<br/>
But as it works its way on in the pain grows stronger<br/>
Watch it grin<br/>
Suicide is painless it brings on many changes<br/>
And I can take or leave it if I please</em>
</p><p>‘Cedric, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Fred, countless others… All dead because of me.’ I caress the scars on my wrist, not given by my uncle, nor by Voldemort, but by me, the only thing I can control it seems. Not governed by destiny or fate, like my life, but by me.</p><p>I feel the pain in my joints, in my bones, in my heart. I have spent too long on the run. From Dudley, From trolls, From Snakes, From destiny, From the inevitable.</p><p>
  <em>A brave man once requested me to answer questions that are key<br/>
Is it to be or not to be, and I replied oh why ask me</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Is there a right way to enter the ‘next great adventure’ as Dumbledore put it? Probably, but I don’t want adventure, I just want to rest, to allow myself finally let go. Why must it be me who must fight, who has this destiny? I am going to change the fight, make it so that the death and suffering can end. </p><p> </p><p>“Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, come to die”</p><p><br/>
<em>Suicide is painless it brings on many changes</em><br/>
And I can take or leave it if I please<br/>
And you can do the same thing if you please.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“AVADA KEDAVRA”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is my first attempt at a songfic, I have had this idea bouncing around my head for a couple of days now. I hope that you enjoyed it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>